


Meaningless Words

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the spander132 moodring prompt: listless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: AU, S3-ish.

Spike’s boy waits in silent darkness for him to appear--for the brief rectangle of light and silhouette--before the door clicks shut.   
  
“Git,” Spike’ll hiss. Or, if he’s drunk enough, “Dru”.  
  
Meaningless words, in the face of all that’s happened. Spoken without passion, pity or remorse.  
  
“On your stomach,” Spike says tonight. He tastes like booze, blood, smoke and other, less savory things a night-on-the-Hellmouth leaves on one’s skin, in one’s mouth. His manner is negligent, assured of complete acquiescence. Of course.  
  
His boy had quickly learned that ‘no’ is the most meaningless word of all.


End file.
